


Home

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: Fictober 2020 [16]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Day 16, Established Relationship, F/M, Fictober 2020, Prompt 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: It was a peaceful autumn evening in the Bishop-Torres household.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947187
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2020 #Prompt 16: "I never wanted anything else"

It was a peaceful autumn evening in the Bishop-Torres household. The couple lay on their sofa in front of the fireplace, a romantic movie playing on tv. Ellie was wrapped up contently in Nick’s arms, letting the stress of the past couple of days go.

Then Ellie, who had been lost in thought for quite a while, broke the silence. “Hey, Nick?”

“Hm?” The Latino shot a quick glance at his wife.

“Do you ever wish your life had gone differently?”

Nick looked at her now longer than before to see if she was serious. “How did you come up with that?”

“I don’t know…” Ellie’s voice trailed off for a second. “Just…with all of this.” She gestured around to emphasize what she meant and, then, placed a hand on her growing baby bump, tenderly stroking it. “Our life here. Marriage. A house in the suburbs. A child on the way.”

“Ellie, look at me,” Nick said softly, waiting for Ellie to move so she could look him in the eye before he kept on talking. “ **I never wanted anything else** , Ellie.”

“Really?” she whispered, tears glistering in her eyes.

“Really.” Nick gave her a kiss on the forehead, “from the moment I met you, all I wanted, needed, was a life with you, El. A life with you and our children.”

Ellie smiled happily and placed her head on his shoulder. With Nick, she’d always felt safe and sound. Being with Nick meant being at home.


End file.
